Unstable Detective
by KenSNJ
Summary: Elliot faces termination after Firmus Piett has him arrested for beating a suspect and threatening to kill newly appointed FBI Agent Michael Myers.


**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**UNSTABLE DETECTIVE**

**NEW YORK CITY**

"Doyle, get him out of there." FBI Supervising Special Agent Michael Myers said as NYPD Detective Elliot Stabler continued beating on the suspect in his interrogation room. Tommy Doyle, Michael's long time sidekick and now a Lieutenant in the NYPD did just that pulling Stablier out as Admiral Firmus Piett walked in to the observation room.

"Who brutalized this prisoner?" Piett asked.

"Detective Stabler's actions will be reported to his boss." Tommy said.

"Whats his charge?" Piett asked sounding very annoyed at what he saw.

"Traffic warrants totaling around $300." Michael said. Now Piett was angry.

"Have 24 hours passed since he was taken into custody?"

"He was brought in here 3 hours ago on the same elevator I was on." Tommy said.

"And now the FBI and the Empire are going to let that scumbag walk out of here." Stabler said.

"We're gonna have to now." Michael said. Stabler got into Michael's face.

"And he who raped his niece before killing her shouldn't talk." Tommy forced his way in between the two men.

"Detective Stabler, give me your badge and sidearm right now."

"You know it's true. He's a pedophile and it's being covered up." Piett motioned to two Stormtroopers.

"Place this man under arrest now." The troopers grabbed Stabler and Tommy took his badge and gun.

"Charge him with assault. Radar!" Michael said.

"Have that man taken to Medical and cleaned up and then release him." An Imperial Sergeant said as if he read Michael's mind.

"And then see if Kelsey can do anything with the blood in there. Once she's done with that, get this cleaned up. But, before you have him taken to Medical. Have Kelsey take plenty of pictures of his injuries." Michael finished his thought.

"That will keep coming up." Tommy said.

"It stays in Haddonfield." Michael replied.

"I have to go inform his boss and Internal Affairs." Tommy left.

"I did a lot of things in Haddonfield that I'm not proud of myself for doing, but I want my past kept there." Michael said to Piett.

Tommy had gone straight to Manhattan SVU after leaving the Federal Building.

"Captain Donald Cragen. Tommy Doyle, I replaced Van Buren at the 27." Cragen shook Tommy's hand.

"How are things there?"

"Adjusting. The same way the Empire is adjusting to my other half."

"Speaking of which, I just got a fax from Admiral Piett about one of my detectives." Tommy put a badge and gun on Cragen's desk.

"I suspended him on the spot and Piett had him arrested. He also mouthed off at Myers."

"How long?"

"Until further notice. He did things that Myers never let the Empire do in Haddonfield."

"Piett sent a more detailed report to 1PP and they forwarded it on to me. " Cragen stopped has he heard Stabler outside his office.

"Stabler, get your butt in here." He yelled.

"Look, I'm not making excuses. But Myers raped his teenage niece and then murdered her." Tommy interrupted,

"Michael was harvested for sperm by a doctor playing a sick game and offically those 20 years never happened."

"And how many murders did you cover up for him? That old lady was more then a traffic accident." Cragen snapped.

"That's enough. Downtown is upholding Lieutenant Doyle's suspension of you pending the disposition of the assault charge filed by Admiral Piett." Stabler snorted.

"The Empire. Khayman was in bed with them during the war. He had Felth's son on the books at 1PP as a snitch."

"For a JTTF operation against the Empire and before you start on Piett. he was cleared of those charges and there's a reason I gave that case a few years agai with his son to Munch and Fin. Now, they had to let that guy you beat the crap out of go because you beat him so badly."

"I should have beat Myers senseless."

"If I wasn't there, Piett might have had you shot on sight. He's still very much Old Empire about some things including felonies. Provided that Michael didn't rip your arms out of their sockets and Piett wrote in the report that it was self defense." Tommy said.

"One Police Plaza arranged for your release so they don't have to hold your hearing in the Imperial Jail and they are leaning towards termination. Means you lose your pension. You're also looking at some jail time for the assault on that suspect plus whatever civil damges are awarded against you." Cragen said.

"And what jury in the world would believe Myers or Piett?"

"I take it you've never been called for jury duty. Because they have to put their personal feelings aside. Besides, there's a reason the FBI tried to keep Michael a year ago when Khayman died. Michael can get very OCD about a case." Tommy said.

"Yeah, he tortures confessions out of people and gets upset when others do it in front of him. I heard the CIA was looking for him too."

"That guy is a 100% nutjob. He doesn't even know which agency he works for. Between the Empire transferring people from here to Haddonfield and Khayman's brother joining NCIS, that guy's web of lies is being untangled." Tommy said.

"I'm out of here. I hope Myers is prepared for when Tevin Felth goes off on some pedophile over there." Stabler said and left.

"Tevin Felth's head is on straight for this line of work. It's Terrik that worries Myers."


End file.
